Puppetmaster
de:Puppenmeister fr:Marionnettiste es:Amo de marionetas ja:からくり士 __NOEDITSECTION__ =Job Overview= |} | valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= | valign="top" width="33%" | =Group 1 Merits= |} * Additional tiers exist but need confirmation. =The Automaton= Pet Emotes See Automaton/Emotes for video demonstrations. | valign="top" width="50%" | Pet Maneuvers See Maneuvers for more detail. |} =Combat Skill Ratings= Puppetmaster See Puppetmaster Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. Animators The Animator is the integral part of communication between your character and the Automaton equipped in the Ranged slot of the player, you will not be able to do any "maneuvers" nor send any new commands to your Automaton. If you have already Deployed the automaton and sent it a command, then somehow had the Animator removed from your equipment slot (i.e. Iron Giant or Lamia TP move), the automaton will continue to do as it was told until you re-equip it and send new commands, or until the target is gone. It will still cast spells, and do TP moves without it equipped. It just won't do any 'newer' decisions until you tell it to. :* Note: The /ja Deploy will still work even if your Animator is not equipped; you will just not be able to do any Maneuvers to your robot pet. Category:Animators Animator - Level 1 Turbo Animator - Level 40 Animator +1 - Level 71 Deluxe Animator - Level 87 Starting at level 99, the Animator's Item Level also determines the Automaton's base stats. Forefront Animator - Item Level 106 Alternator - Item Level 113 Eminent Animator - Item Level 115 Magneto - Item Level 117 Animator Z - Item Level 119 Divinator - Item Level 119 Divinator II - Item Level 119 Animator P Animator P +1 Animator P II Animator P II +1 Automaton *When combining heads and frames the combat skill is calculated by adding the head's skill rank modifier to the frames skill rank. Each skill rank modifier point increases the skill cap to the next skill bracket i.e. an E would become a D but a B- would become a B. For instance, combining the Valoredge Head with the Sharpshot Frame would increase the frames C+ skill rank by 1 resulting in a B- melee skill. | valign="top" width="48%" | Valoredge Automaton |} | valign="top" width="48%" | Stormwaker Automaton |} Soulsoother Head/Spiritreaver Head *The Soulsoother and Spiritreaver Head have a skill rank modifier of +2 magic skill, which when equipped with the Stormwaker Frame increases its skill cap to A+. Similarly when equipped to the Harlequin Frame the magic cap is raised from B- to B+. Note: Automaton skills can be raised even when Puppetmaster is selected as a subjob, but will be limited to the level of the subjob as with other sub-skills. = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. :To see a side by side comparison of Empyrean sets visit Cirque Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} Puppetmaster Guides Job Points